


Aqua iter

by 1994omi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changing the past, F/M, Greengrass Family - Freeform, Hermione Granger is a Greengrass, Multi, Polyandry, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Hermione Granger, grey hermione, |The fates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1994omi/pseuds/1994omi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know it’s going to be a bad day when you die; wake up and the fates tell you that now is the perfect time to change the past. By sending you back as a Greengrass, so you can change everything that happened in your time. While this is what happened to Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except this idea and the muse that decided to annoy me into writhing this. So…. Thank her if you like it. (and if anyone want to buy her she is still for sale!)  
> All kudos and reviews are welcome (for they make me squeal like a lunatic).

**Prologue**

 

It was a beautiful spring morning and everyone who had the time took advantage of the beautiful weather to go and have a walk outside, everyone that is except a young woman by the name of Hermione Jean Granger. 

Her friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, better known as the boy-who-lived, had long since given up on getting Hermione to go outside. They knew that when Hermione was in one of her research moments, she wouldn't stop until she had what she was looking for. It had been this way when she had been a tiny first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was still this way now that she was a young 27 year old woman who had studied and indeed succeeded in becoming a Spell Creator. 

Of course this personality trait of Hermione became a good thing while she was studying to become a spell creator, as it one of the most complicated studies and indeed a most dangerous profession if one doesn't know what they are doing. To make a spell you must have a throughout knowledge of Astronomy, Charms, Transfiguration, Alchemy, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Ancient Studies, Earth Magic and Magical Theories. And if you want to become one of the best spell creators you must also have knowledge about dark, white and grey magic and of course the rituals that are part of those types of magic and the elemental magic’s. Some spell creators even study potions, Herbolgy and care of magical creatures so they can have an even deeper understanding of everything magical, quite like an unspeakable one might say. So really it isn't a surprise that there are only a half a dozen people in England that have become master Spell Creators. 

And from those half a dozen most are already long dead. Some naturally and some by a mistake while inventing a new spell, like Pandora Lovegood. 

So after knowing all this and understanding that Hermione Granger is only human and that humans make mistakes, it's quite understandably that one day, an warm spring morning to be exact, something goes wrong with a new spell. And that is where we start our journey. 

* * *

_thank you for reading, I'll try to update chapter 1 in about a week._

 


	2. Chapter 1: The explanation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes up to an explanation that would give every normal person a mental break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I’m just a poor student with a muse with too much free time on her hands.  
> Beta: ShortQueen26

Chapter 1: The explanation.

When Hermione woke up after the bang her spell had cast, she found herself in a room that looked like one of the rooms she had her ballet classes in, before she went to Hogwarts. She looked around and when she saw nothing. She yelled Hello in the hope that someone could hear her.

'You don't have to yell you know. I'm not deaf.' A woman remarked from behind Hermione.

'Where am I? And what happened?' Hermione asked.

'You're asking the wrong questions, love. Why won’t you try again'

Hermione took a good look at the woman. Her hair was long and thick and reached far past her waist, which surprised Hermione as most red haired woman she knew had very thin hair. Her eyes were the colors of the earth after heavy rain fall. And her clothes consisted of a long white dress with lace on it. And yet even with all these normal things put together, there was just something about her that didn't seem to be from this world. Maybe it was the aura of all knowing that hung around her or maybe it was the small 'I know everything and you know nothing' smile that lid her face. But this woman was not from her world, of that she was almost fully convinced.

'Am I dead?' Hermione asked softly.

'Not completely, at least not as long as we're talking. You see your spell backfired horribly and did indeed kill you but I decided that it was the perfect opportunity for my plan. You see, I and the rest of the fates did not agree with what Dumbledore and Riddle have done but our hands where tide because of the prophesy that was made, because of that, Destiny could not allow us to interfere but now that the prophesy has been fulfilled we are allowed to right our wrong and you Hermione Granger are going to help us do that!'

'I'm sorry; I'm going to do what?' Hermione asked with shock in her voice.

'Look you know that Dumbledore was fighting for the light side with all the wrong reasons and Riddle was fighting for the dark side for all the right reasons but they were both going about it the wrong way, you know that, you studied everything about both sides after the war after all.' The woman explained.

'I did study everything about the light and the dark side but how is that going to change everything that has already happened.'

'We want to right our wrong and to do that we are going to change some things in the past but we need a catalyst, a reason for everyone to choose a different side, a side not ruled by Dumbledore or Riddle. Which is where you come in, we are going to place you as a daughter of a neutral pure-blood family, a grey aria you might say, one for all those that don't really agree with the light or the dark side.'

'You want to what?'

'We're going to change everything that happened in the last couple of decades, we're going to add and remove members of different families, make the youth change their mind about everything, and we're going to do that by sending you back in time as a daughter of the House of Greengrass. You will wake up on your ninth birthday with all your memories, the memories of your old live and your Greengrass life. Of course we won't make you do this alone. Your Greengrass siblings have been visited by my sisters who have explained everything to them so that they can help you make a better world.'

'And why exactly would I want to help you?' Hermione asked with both eyebrows raised.

Really the nerve just because they wanted to right there wrong doesn't mean that she had to help them or that she wanted to help them. She had already fought her war, successfully might she add. And now she was a successful spell creator, she had a beautiful home, had her beloved brother Harry save and sound who was happily married and on his way to giving her, her second nephew. She was the godmother of the sweetest guy, who would be turning 9 soon, and her youngest godson was 2 and living up to the terrible twos quite well. She had her familiar and she was quite happy with her casual dates every other week.

Really her life right now was perfect, so why would the fates think she would give that all up to go back to the do another round of Risks? (She hadn't like the damn game before the war and after the fucking war she hadn't wanted to do anything with a war theme, so really another game of trying to stop the other players from winning and taking over the world wasn't on her top 10 list of thinks I want to do before I die.)

'What makes you think you have a choose in the matter?' The women asked with a mocking smile. 'We are sending you back, so you can accept, learn everything you want to and maybe makes some dements that we will agree on or I can sent you back empty handed and let you figure it all out by yourself. So what's it going to be, Hermione?'

She looked at the woman for a minute before she turned around walked to the corner of the room and sit down.

Okay, no freaking out Hermione you can do that later, just think, and make a logical conclusion. Okay facts, make a list of facts.

1\. She was going to be send back to the past  
2\. There is nothing she can do about that.  
3\. She would be a Greengrass.  
4\. She would have siblings  
5\. She would have to change the past  
6\. Her future knowledge would be useless, since the fates want to change the past by erasing and making new people.

Okay, now the questions  
1\. Why could they erase and make new people but not erase Dumbledore and Riddle?  
2\. Who would be erased and made?  
3\. How would she change the past besides be a different side and with side exactly?  
4\. What could she negotiate exactly?  
5\. What would change in the future and the past?  
6\. Would Harry and James and Teddy still be alive and would they know her?  
7\. How exactly are they expecting a nine year old to change the future?

Before she could think of more questions the woman broke her concentration by sitting in front of her.

'You won't get your answers if you won't ask your questions!'

'Why me? Why not Harry or someone else, anyone else?!'

'During and after the wars, the true knowledge and understanding of the different types of magic was destroyed, after the war during your studies for Spell Creator you studied the different sides of magic, the dark, the grey and the white magic’s, you even studied elemental magic’s. Unfortunately you were the only one in the whole of England who did this, who tried to understand the truth of the magic not the propaganda which was told by either Dumbledore or Riddle. Therefore you are the best candidate for the grey side, the neutral side’s leader.'

'If you can change so much by making new people and erasing some that weren't there in the first place why can't you erase Dumbledore or Riddle?'

'They are too important to the whole. We can't change that what is written by the angels of destiny for they are a part if destiny of fate and therefore it MUST happen whatever we want it to or not. Dumbledore and Riddle are both important parts of destiny and thus we personally can't do anything against them. But we can send someone to stop them and that someone is you!' The women said passionately.

'Are Harry, James II and Teddy a part of destiny?' Hermione asked fearfully. After all if the only reason the fates couldn't interfere the first time was because of the prophesy about Tom and Harry, than would they let the prophesy come a second time so that there little solder couldn't interfere even after sending her to the past?

'Harry is a part of destiny, in every universe he is born to James and Lily Potter, for they are soul mates and therefore there bond is inescapable. Just like James II while always be born just maybe not always with the same mother. Theodore Remus Lupin or as you call him Teddy is a different matter, his parents aren't soul mates and therefore they should have never found them self in such a relationship for their soul mates were always around for them to find. Teddy will therefore never be born in your new world, I'm sorry'

Hermione was quite for a moment, taking all the woman had said in. Her emotions were all over, happy because Harry, her brother would still be born just like her godson James. Sadness for Remus and Tonks, for they had never found there soul mate.

And anger over the fact that Teddy, her sweet little Hufflepuff (for while he may not have been sorted yet, he was hard working and loyal and he just knew that he wanted to be a Hufflepuff.) the young boy who would always change his hair to curly brown as wild as he could make them whenever he saw her with green eyes because Aunty Myrina loved green just like grandma Andy. Who would come running with a book for her to read to him (even though he could read it perfectly well on his own) just so he could cuddle into her side to hear her read. That Teddy, her sweet Teddy, would have to die just because they wanted to right a wrong.

'No, I won't except it, if you want me to change to past or future or whatever it is you want me to change, you will allow Teddy to come with me as my son!' Hermione gave the woman a look daring her to say no.

'You will be send back as a nine year old girl, no pure-blooded girl would be a mother to a eight your old boy at age nine. Even if we changed his age you still would be too young to be his biological mother.' The woman resent.

'So make him my son by magic, it has happened before that the magic between two people were so compatible and that they went through so much that the magic bound together as a protection detail. It happened between Harry and me, why couldn't it happen with Teddy?'

'Fine, we will bind Teddy to you as a son but he will be de-aged to make it happen. Now if you are going to succeed on this mission, you are going to have to know everything about your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. All kudos and comments make a writher a happy girl and make her writhe a lot faster (even though she should be studying her pathology book) Because of the aforementioned studying the next update will be somewhere in April.  
> Have a good day you all!
> 
> Next chapter: The Greengrass Family.


	3. The Greengrass Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank those that have commented, left kudos, and bookmarked this story. So thank you so much!  
> Now here is the next chapter of Aqua Iter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Greengrass Family**

* * *

 

“First forget everything you think you know about every pure-blood family, because you know nothing and you will continue to know nothing until you are a member of a pure-blood family. To understand where the pure-bloods are coming from with their kill and eradicate the mudbloods you must understand one thing. The pure-bloods belief that family is everything and that there isn’t a more despicable thing in this world than going against your own family. It’s why the blood-traitors are so hated; because they went against their family expectations and did their own thing against everything there family taught them. It’s not just a slap in the face it’s a knife in the back from your own family.

 

Now if you understand this as fact, than think about why they would hate these new members with their own cultures and their own families who have no tie whatsoever to the magical world.  If family is everything, and family is the moral and culture they taught you, than how can a mudblood ever understand and feel welcome in the pure-blood world, where they have no family, a completely different culture, they can’t tell their family anything about the magical world because that goes against the law. And let’s not forget that the muggle world is much but then really much bigger with much larger families and different and larger cultures.

 

If you take all this into consideration is it understandable to you, a muggle-born why they would hate and fear you? Because in their mind there is nothing keeping you here in the magical world and everything is taking you away from the magical world. To the muggle world where you will have your family and a culture you will understand, where you can grow up as you have already grown up for at least 11 years and every holiday in between.  If you can understand that, can you sympathies and maybe understand why they’re afraid?

 

I’m not trying to make the death eaters actions seem okay but can you at least understand it?” the women asked her.

 

Hermione thought about everything the women said. It was true that most pure-bloods would do anything for their family, she had seen Narcissa Malfoy run around Hogwarts during the fight just to find her son, and Harry told her that Narcissa had lied to Riddle about his death just because he told her that Draco was save.

 

And it was true that most muggle-born students didn’t always understand most magical traditions, but that wasn’t really weird. Most people who immigrated to a new country don’t understand the culture and habits of the original habitants. It takes years to find out al habits and even than some traditions you will never understand.

 

Of course if the pure-bloods would do a summer school before first year for every muggle-born student and then explain to them the traditions that they were going to be a part of from now on then maybe the muggle-borns wouldn’t feel so stupid the first few weeks of school. After all how can you understand and be a part of something if no one takes the trouble of teaching you or at least to explain it.  But then pure-bloods probably don’t want to share or at least they hadn’t taught of it yet. God knows most pure-bloods had to be hit over the head with a coconut ala Tarzan before they come up with an original idea.

 

‘I understand what you’re trying to tell me. Now you said I was going to be a part of the Greengrass family right?” Hermione asked.

 

‘You are going to be a member of the Greengrass family, yes. Just not quite like how you remember them to be. To begin with there are now way more members divide and conquer and all that shit, you understand. Second we are not going to place you ala 11 year old “I am going to Hogwarts bye; I don’t know shit about anything let alone what the hell I’m doing.” Just NO! We are setting you back in time at age nine almost ten so that you will at least know all the pureblooded players before you have even entered the game. In this time period you can change the ways of the game before the players even know they entered the competition.

 

And in this wonderful pre-game area, you are going to be taught all the pure-blood habits. Most you will already know when we place you in the past, because of you knowledge as Hermione Persephone Amphitrite Greengrass, and yes that is the name your parents gave you so suck it up, nothing we can do about it. But in the two years before Hogwarts you will travel, you mother and grandparents are French, so you will see them a lot. And if you play your carts right, you favorite daughter of papa Helios, can whisper things like the pre-summer pure-blood classes for all muggle-born students or getting to know your future classmates better by going with papa on business meetings just by whispering in his ear. “

 

“And is that the left or the right ear, I need to whisper in to get the message home?” Hermione asked with a cheeky smile, that very quickly slid off after seeing the look the women was giving her.

 

“Sorry”

 

“As I was saying, you have your father’s family which consists of your grandparents: Calaides and Chione Greengrass, your aunts Eos, Eira and Selena. Eos is married to a man named Anchises Fawley and they have nine children, quadruplets if can belief it by the names of Aphrodite, Athena, Adrasteia and Aisa. Then come the triplets Atlas, Andorra and Achelois and after them the twins Alexandria and Artemis. The quadruplets will go to Hogwarts this year, so take this summer to whisper instructions to them that way you will already have eyes and ears and maybe even a foot in Hogwarts. The triplets are the same age as you and your twin. And the twins are the same age as your youngest sister. Your aunt Selena is engaged to Tiberius Nott right now but since they just graduated from Hogwarts, the wedding will either happen soon or not until after Selena has graduated from her mastery. And of course your father’s name is Helios and he is the oldest of his siblings.

Now as I said before your mother is French, your parents met at a magical congress about magical theory and how to apply it into the working field. Now your maternal grandparents are: Apollo and Artemisia Sauveterre. Your mother has two brothers: Ares who married an American woman by the name of Elizabeth Parthenia Warren. They have five children together Prudence, who will also go to Hogwarts this year. Then you have Pallas, Parthenope, Penina and Penelope they will go to Hogwarts with you and the triplets.

Your other uncle is Thurston; he married a French-English woman Isabeau Crawford. Your mother also has a younger sister names Isaura Sauveterre who is engaged to Tristan Baines a Welsh man. And your mother is called Anesidora.

 

Now don’t worry if you can’t remember all this, right now it’s just to make sure you have at least heard their name once. After you’re put in the past you’ll know this all anyway.

 

Now you have eight siblings, I know it’s a lot, but your parents really love each other and most are part of a duo or trio. Now your twin brother is called Helenus and like the myths he is a seer. Then the first set of triplets Ariadne, Medea and Zephyrus. They were born in 1961 so they will be in the same year as Regulus Black. Use that, Regulus can be a great help if you let him and you can be a great savior to him. The second sets of triplets are Phaedra, Phoebe and Thanatos. Phoebe is also a seer and Phaedra and Phoebe look almost exactly alike except for the hair color and the shape of their face. Phaedra’s face is more long looking and Phoebe’s face more round. They’re born at the end of 1962. Now your youngest sister is Eidyia, she is the Luna of the bunch shall we say. Very unique in the world she sees but remember; like Luna, just because it’s a unique look that not everyone will appreciate doesn’t mean the world she sees isn’t true, so listen to her! She was born in 1964.

 

And that’s pretty much your entire family, well besides Teddy but he will make himself know when the time is right. 

 

Now I think that that’s everything you pretty much need to know right now. I think it’s time for you to go Hermione Granger. Time to go and change the past as your destiny dictates.

 

Hermione signed, it would probably be the worst journey she ever had to do, mostly because she didn’t know anyone there and she would be going alone, at least until Teddy would come back into her life. But she couldn’t not do this. She had to do this not just because the fates were forcing her but this way maybe she could keep Severus Snape, Regulus Black and maybe many more away from the death eaters. Maybe she could save order members like Alice and Frank Longbottem, Marlene McKinnon and Sirius. And god what she wouldn’t give to never have to see the broken look in George’s eyes after Fred’s death. She would do this for them and god she would do this for herself, so that never again a little boy or girl would have to grow up to fast to become a warrior who wouldn’t know what to do with themselves after the war was over for that was all they had ever been. Teen Warriors in a war that’s shouldn’t have excised for two egomaniacs who just wanted the power and glory for themselves no matter the cost.  

 

She looked up in to the eyes of Lachesis, better known as the measurer of the thread of life, the one who determines Destiny. And said with all the strength she had: “Let’s do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Now the next chapter may take a while, I'm starting my internship next week! So not a lot of free writhing time, but I will try. Kudos and comments may help the muse wake up and write ;) 
> 
> Next chapter: Aqua Iter


End file.
